


Hola Otra Vez, Lan Zhan

by AshyEiji



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyEiji/pseuds/AshyEiji
Summary: Después de tantos años de vivir juntos, el destino siempre se lleva a alguien, y justamente ese momento a llegado para el par de esposos,  Lan Wangji y Wei WuxianAdvertencia: Muerte de personajesLos personajes de Mo Dao Zu Shi  no me pertenecen.
Relationships: Lan Zhan/Wei Ying
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Favorite the Untamed/Mo Dao Zu Shi





	Hola Otra Vez, Lan Zhan

CAPITULO ÚNICO

Bueno esta historia Es triste Pero contiene un final feliz por lo que Recomiendo que la lean con la canción Wangxian de fondo ya que así se hace mas emotiva la historia .Sin más , que empieze la lectura.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En el Jinshi se encontraban durmiendo abrazados uno a otro una pareja. Habían pasado los años, 50 para ser exactos, Wei Ying y Lan Zhan habían vivido inmensas aventuras juntos, disfrutando sus "todos los días son todas los días" (aunque ahora ya no lo hacían tanto debido a su edad), siguieron enseñando a los discípulos del clan y queriendo a su hijo adoptivo.

Lan Zhan tenia la costumbre de despertarse a las 5 de mañana por las reglas de su secta pero algo muy extraño sucedió ese día, Wei Ying despertó normalmente a las 10 a.m. y le sorprendió encontrar a su esposo aun durmiendo al lado suyo, pero le alegro en demasía.

Estiro su mano y le pico una mejilla, para luego ver como Lan Zhan frunce el ceño y abre lentamente los ojos.

-Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, buenos días- saludo Wei Ying

-Buenos días- respondió con su mirada estoica de siempre el nombrado.

Estuvieron una rato acostados, Wei Ying en los brazos de Lan Zhan mientras hablaba de trivialidades. Después de un tiempo ambos se levantaron, se vistieron y salieron fuera del Jinshi ya desayunados así que Wei Ying pregunto:

-¿No vas a ir a dar clase hoy?-

-No, hoy voy a pasar el día contigo- respondió Lan Zhan

A pesar de los años seguía siendo igual de serio y nada expresivo.

-¡¿En serio?!- pregunto entusiasmado.

-Mmm- después de un silencio, pregunto- ¿a donde quieres ir?-

-Con los conejos, hace tiempo que no vamos- y así la pareja se dirijo al lugar donde los conejos jugaban, dormían o simplemente comían.

Como siempre, Wei Ying intentaba atraparlos y estos corrían lejos de él escondiéndose detrás de Hanguang-Jun hasta que se canso el menor.

-¿Que te parece si vamos al pueblo?- pregunto Lan Zhan

Wei Ying lo miro y con una gran sonrisa respondió,-¡claro!-

Bajaron al pueblo tomados de la mano, compraron y comieron, hablaron y reían (todas la veces fue Wei Ying). Al final compraron un poco de "sonrisa del emperador".

AL atardecer, ya exhaustos debido a su edad fueron a un jardín donde se encontraba un árbol de cerezo no muy crecido pero hermoso, una época perfecta del año. Se sentaron abajo de éste, espalda contra tronco ambos, la puesta de sol se veía maravillosa con alguna que otra nube pasando por el lugar.

-Wei Ying, ¿puedes hacer dos favores?- pregunto Lan Zhan.

Wuxian miro a su esposo algo dudoso pero asintió.

-Primero, quiero que leas esta carta mañana o cualquier otro día pero que no sea hoy- Lan Zhan le entrego un sobre blanco como una hoja de papel sin ningún adorno.

-Y por ultimo, ¿Puedes tocar WangXian con Chenqing para mí?-termino Lan Zhan con voz suave.

-¿Para que?- pregunto Wei Ying confundido.

En ese momento, Lan Zhan sonrio, una sonrisa tan casta y pura, tan hermosa que apocaba la puesta de sol y tan única como él mismo. Lan Zhan no respondió.

Así, Wei Ying empieza a tocar, solo que tenia un presentimiento, por lo que la toco con todo el sentimiento y amor que tenia para demostrarle a Wangji cuanto lo ama. Finalizo la canción con lagrimas cayendo de su rostro. Voltea a ver a su esposo, quien con una sonrisa en los labios se quedo dormido, o eso pensó Wei Ying.

Movió a su esposo para que despertara, pero no tuvo éxito, volvió a moverlo pero no funcionaba hasta que descubrió que su corazón ya no tenia algún latido.

\- No, no, no puede ser, Lan Zhan, Lan Wangji, Lan Er gege, amor, cariño, despierta por favor, no me hagas esta broma, por favor Lan Zhan-.

Wei Ying rompió a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, el amor de su vida, su único amor lo había dejado, ahora sabia por que ese comportamiento tan extraño, le dio ese día y esa sonrisa, empezó a llorar más fuerte.

...

Al día siguiente, lo encontraron a él durmiendo en los piernas de su ya difunto esposo.

Durante todo el tiempo que paso el funeral de Lan Zhan, Wei Ying no dio ni una solo sonrisa o gesto, en las noches lloraba desconsoladamente y ni su hijo podía calmarlo.

Paso una semana y se acordó de algo, Lan Zhan le dio una carta, pero no quería leerla, tan solo recordarlo lo hacia sufrir mucho, pero reunió valentía y coraje,la busco y empezó a leer:

Wei Ying:

Sé que si tu estas leyendo esta carta es por que mi hora a llegado, por lo que escribo para aclararte unas cosas que tal vez no pude decirte en vida pero trate de demostrártelas:

Me enamore de ti a los 15 años en tu estadía en GusuLan no se exactamente cuando pero me di cuenta que llego un tiempo en el que en vez de molestarme por tu presencia, me gustaba y se me hacia solitario no verte.

Por supuesto, fui un tonto y no te lo dije durante el tiempo que estuviste vivo, fui un cobarde insensato pero no pude cambiar las cosas de todos modos no me arrepiento de mi vida y lo que pase a tu lado.

Te espere por 13 años, nunca perdí la esperanza ya que en lo más profundo de mi ser sabia que te volvería a ver y así fue, un día por fin volviste a mí vida y nunca me faltaste.

Tal vez no te haya dicho muchos "Te amo", pero ten por seguro que lo hago, lo haré en esta y todas las demás vidas por que eso eres:

"Mi primer y único amor"

Por ultimo, te pido que seas feliz, no pierdas tu sonrisa, vive, y te ruego que me esperes, nos volveremos a encontrar eso ten lo por seguro.

Ríe y vive, eso me haría muy feliz.

Por siempre tuyo, Lan Zhan.

Para mi adorado esposo, Wei Ying.

Al terminar de leerla, con lagrimas en los ojos sonrió, miro hacia arriba y dijo:

-Lo seré Lan Zhan, seguiré adelante por ti y por mí, te amo Lan Er gege.

...

Pasaron los años, puede que el que alguna vez fue llamado Patriarca Yiling nunca volvió a ser feliz de todo pero lo era.

Tenia la misma edad con la que se fue su esposo, estaba recostado en su cama cuando le pidió a Shizhui pasarle una carta guardada en un cajón. Venia dentro de una caja de jade adornada meticulosamente con bonitos detalles.

-A-yuan, esta carta me la dio tu padre el día que se fue, mi momento esta a punto de llegar, por fin podre reunirme con él, así que quiero que esta se vaya conmigo. Te quiero hijo, has sido una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en mis dos vidas, se feliz y vive, recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo-.

y así, Wei Ying cerro sus ojos recibiendo a la muerte como una vieja amiga.

Cuando despertó, se encontró a si mismo debajo del árbol de cerezo y algo lo sostenía, estaba acostado en alguna cosa o mas bien en alguien, las piernas de alguien para ser exactos, voltea hacia arriba y se encuentran con su Lan Zhan.

Se para rápidamente y se abalanza encima de éste, lagrimas empezaron a empapar su rostro. Se besaron y abrazaron, después de unos cuantos minutos sin decir alguna palabra se separaron un poco para que ambos pudieran verse el rostro el cual era igual al del tiempo en que se conocieron por primera vez. Lan Zhan dijo:

-Hola Wei Ying-

Wuxian sonrió y dulcemente respondió:

-Hola otra vez, Lan Zhan-

FIN

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja así que espero que lo disfruten.

Sugerencias, comentarios o errores, en los comentarios.

Hasta pronto

Atte: Atzin Tayanna

P.D.: Soy nueva utilizando AO3 pero aseguro que pronto traere nuevas historias, Tengo una cuenta en Wattpad donde pueden encontrar eta historia y otras de la misma pareja, me encuentro como "AshyEiji".


End file.
